Expresso
by o0ForeverFantasy0o
Summary: Demyx drinks multiple cups of expresso coffee and Zexion must search for the blonde. Warnings: Bounce Houses, Ice Cream, Parks, and Cameras.


Zexion stretched and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand next to him. 11:46. When the blue haired teen's brain had a chance to wake up- he realized Demyx was no longer laying next to him. Grumbling to himself, Zexion reluctantly got out of bed and headed downstairs to search for the blonde.

He checked the kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the living room, even the pool outside. No Demyx.

Eventually, Zexion found that Demyx was no longer in the house _period._ He sent a text to the other teen and turned on the news. The Lexicon wielder was about to make some coffee but he saw that coffee had already been prepared- and was 3/4 of the way empty. Zexion knew this was a bad sign. He emptied the contents of the coffee pot into a mug and proceeded to watch the news- knowing if Demyx had gotten a hold of expresso, there was absolutely no way to find him now.

The news covered multiple topics as Zexion sipped his coffee- it was until there was a reporter at the park when the television truly captured Zexion's attention. The woman from the news channel was trying to read her script- but a certain blonde simply could not let that happen.

Demyx was poking his head in and out of every screen shot, smiling and fogging up the lenses. He even asked the reporter how his hair looked and began to perfect it directly in front of the camera. The woman certainly was doing a good job maintaining her composure.

Zexion sighed, grabbed his car keys off of the counter and headed to the park in his pajamas.

When he arrived, it would've actually been hard to _not _spot his boyfriend. The camera crew was surrounding the blonde and multiple security members were attempting to pull him off the set, but of course, Demyx refused to go anywhere. Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose and approached the filming set. The news anchor looked please to see him.

"Does this belong to you?" She questioned eagerly. Demyx waved excitedly at his boyfriend. Zexion nodded.

"Yes ma'am, that one's mine. Come on Dem, lets go get some ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream ice cream ice cream ice cre-"

"Yes, Demyx! Only if you shut up and get in the car." Zexion was utterly embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to get out of that park. Demyx pouted and shuffled to the car before hopping in. "Sorry." Zexion told the reporter before he also hopped into the car and drove to the nearest Dairy Queen drive through.

"Welcome to Dairy Queen, may I take your order?"

"Oh my God! The box fuckin' talks!" Demyx exclaimed from the passenger seat. Zexion immediately hushed him.

"One small chocolate dipped cone." Zexion stated.

"It can't hear you, Ze-"

"Alright, please pull up to the next window."

"But it- it's a box..." Demyx was truly puzzled as Zexon drove forward and paid for the ice cream before handing it off to the blonde- who licked it happily the whole way to a nearby bounce house.

"Take off your shoes." Zexion instructed Demyx before he could escape into the bounce house.

"Ugh! Fine! There." The blonde tugged off his shoes and ventured into the inflated room. "Whhhheeeee! Zexy, you have to try this!" The blue haired teen now knew exactly why you had to take you shoes off before you could go in. Demyx and his boots would've popped it 100 times by now.

"No, that's okay, Dem. You just have a good time." Zexion sat down on a bench and opened his Lexicon to read. Demyx most certainly would NOT have that. The blonde stuck his head out of the entrance.

"Pssst. Zexy!" Zexion looked up. Demyx waved for him to come in. Zexion shook his head and reverted his attention back to his book.

With a huff, the water wielder stumbled out of the play area and over to Zexion. "I refuse to take 'no' as an answer. Now get your sexy ass into that bounce house before I force it there."

Zexion sighed and stood from the bench and took off his shoes- knowing there would be no arguing with Demyx when he was intoxicated with expresso. The teens bounced for hours until Demyx declared they return home and hit the shower.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was just in a fluffy Zemyx mood... Please review! Story pic by Angels-Advocate on DeviantART. It IS NOT MINE!

o0ForeverFantasy0o


End file.
